


It Felt Right

by babydraco



Series: Wildest Dreams [1]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Anal Sex, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Femdom, M/M, Maledom/Femsub, Miscarriage, Omega Bucky Barnes, Sad, Spanking, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydraco/pseuds/babydraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short  616 Stucky fics on  various themes, each chapter a different one.  I took on the challenge to try and write more teen!Bucky. </p><p>1)  A/B/O. (miscarriage)<br/>2)  Genderswap,  Daddy kink, spanking<br/>3)  Genderswap, femdom,  D/s verse  pt 1<br/>4)  Genderswap, femdom, D/s verse  pt2<br/>5)  Genderswap, femdom,D/s verse pt3<br/>6) Genderswap, femdom, D/s verse pt4 (complete)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A/B/O verse (miscarriage)

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a prompt on [SteveBuckyfest](http://stevebucky-fest.dreamwidth.org/307.html?thread=1039155#cmt1039155) although this story is nothing like what they were asking for, I don't think, so it's not a fill. No smut, just sadness.

“How's my time, sir?” Bucky asked the officer in charge of the training exercise as he jogged up breathlessly. The other man frowned. Why was he frowning? Bucky had done the best job he could do in this sticky summer heat, and he'd come in ahead of almost everyone else. He usually did, so what was the problem? 

“Your _time_ was good. You were a little slower than I expected, did you realize you're bleeding? Looks bad.” 

“What? But I didn't hurt myself,” Bucky said. Sure, he'd had a persistent cramping in his abdomen that had been getting steadily worse all day but...Bucky's eyes followed the officer's in glancing down at the spreading bloodstain on his trousers. Four months along, the doctor had said it was okay to keep training and Bucky hadn't been about to sit on the sidelines. It would only encourage the people who said omegas had no place in combat or any career that could be disrupted by - 

“Barnes, are you _pregnant?_ ” the officer demanded. “Goddammit, why didn't you tell me? You shouldn't be running this course! Why haven't you applied for leave? Lewis, help me get this kid to the infirmary, NOW!” 

Bucky was numb throughout the whole thing, almost as if it wasn't real, or at least wasn't happening to _him_. His superior officer chewed him out, loudly, all the way to the doctor, even if it did have an undertone of genuine concern, that just made it worse. Bucky barely heard the doctor as he was examined, he sat through it all in a haze until he realized Nurse Jackson was handing him a bottle of strong painkillers and a spare pair of trousers. It was like sinking underwater for awhile as his mind contemplated the loss over and over. What had he done wrong to bring this down on himself? 

“It's hard to take,” she said in a soothing voice. “I know you're disappointed. But you're young and otherwise healthy and strong, there's time to try again. Do you need me to call the Captain?”

“I don't want to bother him,” Bucky said. He did up the pants and stood gingerly, flinching at the arm she put out to support him when he swayed. 

“Many omegas want their alphas to comfort them at a time like this,” she said. Bucky shook his head, only silently grateful she hadn't just done it without asking. In this state, doctor-patient confidentiality didn't apply to bonded alphas. She could have shared the whole mortifying story with Steve without Bucky's permission. “But I figured you'd want to tell him your own way, so I had Private Lewis bring transport around.” 

“I can walk,” Bucky murmured. "I'm fine, I'll be fine." 

“You're not walking, get in the damn Jeep, Barnes. You're lucky we're not making you stay here overnight and the only reason the doctor didn't insist is because we're swamped right now. If we had a free bed, you'd be in it. Private, you drive him right up to the door.” 

Back at the little yellow house he shared with his mate, Bucky took a long, hot shower, watching the blood circle the drain. He didn't let himself cry, he kept telling himself he could make it just a few more minutes without doing that. He dressed again in clean clothes. He'd asked Nurse Jackson to throw out his soiled pants, if he kept them and washed them, some day he might wear them again by accident, and that was too disrespectful. How did you mourn something that hadn't been quite a person yet, but still existed? They hadn't even chosen a name yet. He touched his stomach, wincing at the physical pain he still felt. 

Bucky couldn't stand the thought of a full meal, but he put a roast beef sandwich and a bottle of beer on the table for his alpha before retiring to the bedroom to curl up on the bed, on top of their ugliest and cheapest towel just in case. He barely noticed when the front door opened and closed, and heavy footsteps passed by. A moment later, Steve joined him on the bed, curled up behind him with his big arms around Bucky's body. His alpha scent calmed and soothed Bucky. 

“Did something happen? Are you sick?” he asked. “I saw you put dinner on the table but it looks kinda halfhearted. I appreciate when you help out but it's not an obligation. If you don't feel well... I'm a grown man, I can eat in the mess or open a can of soup.”

“Don't be mad,” Bucky started to say. He was never more anxious than when he'd let Steve down. They hadn't told too many people yet but when they did, everyone would have been counting on him to deliver this kid successfully. _Captain America's kid_. 

“Why would I be mad?” Steve asked. He kissed Bucky along the back of his ear. 

“Steve- I lost the baby!” Bucky blurted out. There was silence for a moment. 

“I'm still waiting for you to tell me something that's going to make me mad,” Steve said finally. “Nothing that happened was your fault. You were doing a real good job, Bucky, I'm proud of you for making it this far. My mother said some people have a couple of false starts before they can carry to term. We can always try again, if you want.” He smoothed Bucky's hair and tightened his arms around him. “But only if you want.” 

“I was thinking,” Bucky quietly admitted, “Maybe I'm not ready for kids. I have so much I want to do and see. I want to have adventures with you. If I have kids now, I'll be home while you're off on missions, people will use that to say I never belonged in the army in the first place. There aren't many omegas who make it this far in the army and none of them got there at eighteen. But I don't want to make you go against your beliefs.”

“My beliefs,” Steve said, “include you not getting sick forcing your body to do things maybe it's not ready for. Bucky, you always come first. My beliefs will survive as long as you do.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Maybe you didn't hear, but I've been thinking about falling in love with you,” Steve whispered in his ear. “I don't want, or need, you to be anyone other than who you are. You'll be a great mother, when you're older and we've had more time to ourselves.”

“Okay.” Bucky turned toward Steve and snuggled up to his broad chest. “Don't go away.” 

“I'm not going anywhere, I promise.” If Steve's shirt ended up a little wet, he didn't mention it.


	2. Genderswap, het, daddy kink, spanking, anal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my usual fare but I'm not the least bit sorry.

The sergeant on desk duty hung up the phone with a pale, excited look on his face. 

“Captain, there are WACs on base. I repeat, WACs are on the base. This is not a drill. And one of them's headed right for us”

“They're women, not unicorns,” Steve said without looking up from the report he was standing in the corridor getting ready to file. But his heartbeat picked up. He knew which women's unit was in town and why. There was a particular woman he hadn't seen in weeks, not since their last mission together.

Steve heard the clack of her sensible heels before he saw her rounding the corner. Her tousled chestnut curls were barely contained by her army issue cap, and the olive drab uniform, which should have done her body no favors, somehow still flattered her small, perfect breasts and narrow waist. He had a flashback to a vision of her in nothing but the uniform shirt and tie. Or in the blue and red costume, with those shorts that ought to be illegal. 

“You're Bucky Barnes!” the soldier at the desk blurted out. “Will you- ma'am, will you sign my poster?” 

“Sure thing,” she laughed. “What's your name, sugar?”

“Tommy. Uh, Sergeant Thomas Baker.” 

Bucky took the pen he offered and bent down gracefully to scrawl an autograph in the corner of his poster showing Captain America and Bucky in their costumes. Bucky straightened up, the other soldier sighed softly out loud. Bucky blew Baker a kiss. 

“Where can I find Colonel Phillips's office?” she asked. 

“Uh-um- it's down this hall and take a right. I think he's in.”

“Thank you, Sergeant.” With a twinkle in her big brown eyes, she snapped off a perfect salute as she passed Steve. Steve returned it crisply.

“Sergeant Barnes.” He nodded at her. 

“Captain Rogers.” When she got close enough that he could see the spray of freckles on her nose, she smirked and mouthed “dinner tonight?”

“After the speech,” he mouthed back. Sergeant Jemma “Bucky” Barnes was in town for a speaking engagement at the hotel, on behalf of the Women's Army Corp, and Captain America would be sharing the stage with her. They hoped to share more before the night was over. Steve watched her walk away, her sharply curved hips swinging the way women did deliberately when they knew a guy they liked was watching. 

“Forget it, man, she'd eat you alive,” the other soldier sighed wistfully. 

Steve couldn't have been more proud of Bucky's excellent speech to the assembly of local women's groups. She was passionate,sincere, mature and charismatic as she implored them to stand by their men the way she helped Captain America, by joining the new women's divisions of the armed forces. She charmed twenty young women into speaking with recruiters. 

“If we were anyone else,” Steve remarked over plates of ravioli in the hotel's restaurant, “we'd cause a scandal being seen in on a date in a hotel together.” 

“Captain America is nothing but a gentleman and Bucky Barnes is an innocent virgin, a role model for young women throughout America.” Bucky could not keep a straight face and she burst into giggles. “A fucking Girl Scout.” 

“You're better than you think you are,” Steve replied. “Look at you tonight, you were great. It's an acting job, that's all. And by the way, that's enough wine for you.” 

“Gonna take charge tonight? Gonna play Daddy?” Bucky teased, but there was a bitter edge to it. Bucky had a certain side to her, some painful part of her earlier life, a dynamic she missed or wanted to reenact, and sometimes she felt she had to drag the response out of Steve. He would have given her anything she wanted, if she only asked. She was the brightest, most sparkling thing in his world, the only person he could connect with on a meaningful level, and he was grateful for the games she'd taught him to play. 

“If you're gonna be a little brat,” Steve said calmly. “Is that what you want from me? For me to take you upstairs and punish you?” She hadn't _been_ badly behaved today, perhaps she just missed him that much. 

“You know what I need. You always do.” It was an answer that wasn't an answer, but the way she gasped softly and shifted in her chair was a much clearer signal. Bucky bit her lip. “I'm in 502.” 

“Go on up, I'll get the check.” He stood up when she did. She blushed a little, giving him a brief glimpse of the awkward teenager who had been left behind during life as an orphan on an army base, left to raise herself. A vulnerability she had learned the hard way, wasn't an option, except now, when she planned to let him break her open where no one else could see.

She was spread out on the bed, in her uniform jacket and nothing else except a pair of pink satin panties with rows of lace covering the rear. They held up thigh high stockings via garter belt, framing her shapely thighs and amazing legs. The whole ensemble looked expensive, and he so rarely got to see her in anything pretty and feminine. He watched her in awe for a second before settling into character.

“Well, those aren't regulation,” Steve commented in his best Disapproving voice. He closed the door and locked it. “That'll be extra.” 

“I just wanted to look sexy for you,” Bucky said, shaping her red lips in a pout. She did, she was a vision out of his wildest dreams. 

“You know how seriously I take the uniform code,” Steve replied, biting back an indulgent smile. “Come here, Bucky. No use trying to avoid it, you know I don't like it when you sass me like you did downstairs.” She moved closer, faux reluctantly. Steve kissed her, just to let her know everything was still okay. He sat on the edge of the bed, situating her between his legs, bending her forward enough that he had to steady her with one arm around her torso. He felt her diaphragm rise and fall in anxious anticipation. And then he brought one flat palm down on her right bottom cheek, sharply but not as hard as he could have. She gasped. He repeated the smack on her other cheek, going slowly, holding back to get her used to it. He knew they were okay when he noticed how wet her panties were getting. He was just as achingly hard. Something about the dominance, the protective control, did it for him in a way he'd never expected. He didn't think women were less than men, he didn't like bossing them around, he'd never hit a girl otherwise, but he loved playing this game with Bucky.

“I better get these off you before we ruin them,” he said. He tugged the panties down off her hips, revealing her ass, tanned to a petulant pink, emphasized by the garter belt like a present. He turned up the heat on her bottom, she began to grunt softly and wriggle, making her lovely round cheeks bounce. He still wasn't doing it as hard as he could, aware of his own strength and not at all interested in causing her too much distress. She was so small, and so vulnerable like this. “Why are we here, Bucky?”

“Because I was bad,” she moaned, arching her dripping ass toward his hand.

“That's right. You were a bad - _smack_ \- bad- _smack-_ \- girl!” He punctuated his lecture with slaps, her cries and moans were the chorus. “I'm very disappointed in how naughty you were today and I'm going to give you a damn good spanking for it!” He smacked her harder for emphasis, Bucky clapped a hand over her mouth to smother a wail as she started to gush. Steve stopped, mesmerized at how beautiful she was in the throes of orgasm. One fat tear rolled down her face, he caught it with his finger. He didn't like making her cry, and he'd feel guilty about that later. He'd only ever wanted to hold her heart and protect it in return for the way she trusted him. “How do you want to finish off, Baby Girl?”

“That- what we did that time with the uh-when we were in Montreal,” Bucky sighed. It was then Steve noticed the tub of Vaseline on the bed. He was so hard he would've done anything she wanted, she was still the queen and he was a hapless subject. Steve unbuckled his belt, unzipped his pants and managed to get his cock out. 

“You get all nice and clean for me?”

“Uh huh.” 

Steve smeared as much Vaseline as he could on his fingers and set about preparing her, using one finger at a time to open that tight passage. He repositioned her again, straddling his lap with her back to his chest, and slowly pushed in. Bucky grunted as she adjusted to his considerable size. 

“Alright, honey?” 

“Yeah.”

As he moved inside her, a hard grip on her hips as he thrust at a moderate pace, Steve slipped a hand between her legs, rubbing his big fingers in circles around her clit. Discovering that existed, and what it could do, had been a revelation for both of them. Bucky said there was only so much cock a girl had use for, but a man's fingers or tongue in the right place...she loved that extra stimulation, said it was like fireworks. Bucky rode it out with one arm flung back around Steve's neck to brace herself. He ran his lips over her pale, freckled shoulder, kissing every freckle as she whimpered. They reached Steve's first orgasm and Bucky's second vocal one at nearly the same time. She was shaking so hard he didn't think she could get up, so he kept her cuddled close, kissing her soft cheek. 

“Mhmm,” Bucky murmured. “If people only knew how filthy you are.”

“You keep up well.” Steve petted her curls, soothing and calming her. 

“Love you,” Bucky said sleepily.

“Love you too, Baby Girl. I think we need a bath. Would you like that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The [WACs ](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Women%27s_Army_Corps%20%20%20%20%20%20) were a real thing, and something I'd love to see acknowledged more often in genderswap featuring twentieth century military settings.


	3. Genderswap, D/s  verse, femdom  pt1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post the second part of this story (the sex)after Christmas

“You wanted to see me, Sir?” Captain Stephanie “Steve” Rogers asked Colonel Phillips. 

“At ease, Captain. Close the door and take a seat,” the Colonel said, shuffling some papers on his desk. He looked concerned, and just a little nervous. “I have a serious situation and you're the only person I think can handle it.”

“Sir?”

“Are you currently attached to any submissives? Even if you are, would you be comfortable taking on another one? I know, I know, this comes out of left field and I apologize for bringing this up but I'm going somewhere with it.”

“I'm single,” Steve said. She'd thought the endless prying into her sex life, the nosy questions from men and bold women would stop once she'd stepped out of that machine and finally became, physically, the dominating person she'd been inside. Once she'd publicly declared as a dom. The truth was, she was practically a virgin and had never had the nerve to take on a submissive.

“There's a boy on the base. He's an underage submissive with no dominant guardian except me, he's a ward of the state. He belongs, in short, to the United States Army and that means I have to do something about him. Leaving this kid unattached on his eighteenth birthday will be like throwing a steak to a pack of starving dogs. He needs to be claimed by someone before that date.”

“And how old is he now?” Steve asked, fearing the worst. 

“Sixteen,” Phillips said. “It's an opportunity the average person would kill for, being gifted someone so young and-I can't promise you a virgin but he'll be ready to learn from you.” 

“Most women,” Steve replied wryly, “don't find ignorance and a lack of experience in bed, appealing.” Peggy said men were difficult to teach in the best of circumstances, that even the kindest, most experienced guys couldn't always tell if they'd managed to please you. Now Phillips wanted her to play baby sitter? 

“Oh, but that's where you're missing the point,” he said. “You have an opportunity to cultivate a lover who's tuned into exactly what you want. Whatever you want, no matter how specific.”

“Well, I don't want anyone getting hurt,” Steve said doubtfully. A hundred sexually frustrated men and women plus one newly legal sub could provoke some sort of sexual riot. 

“We have a base that's sixty percent male and only fifteen percent sub. I keep pointing out that subs make much better soldiers in the lower ranks but no one listens and every few months I get another shipment of meathead male doms who make Basic a nightmare and will probably get slaughtered over their inability to goddamn take an order. I got my fill of doms. And as what amounts to Barnes's guardian, I want more for him than a dom to keep him in line. I want him to have a _good partner_. To help him focus, and settle, realize his potential.” 

“And you think that person is me, Sir?” Steve asked. 

“I'm so sure it's you,”Phillips said, “I'm giving you both forty eight hour passes into town so you can get to know each other.” He handed her a flat cardboard box, the kind military issue collars came in. “If he comes back wearing this, I'll get the paperwork ready.”

“There's paperwork?” Steve frowned as she stood to leave. 

“It's the military, there's _always_ paperwork.” 

Private James Buchanan Barnes had wavy brown hair, large brown eyes, and pale, freckled skin. Slightly below average height for a man, but Steve was five foot ten so the height difference wasn't too bad. He was filling out into well sculpted, lean muscle and his movements were graceful and athletic. His mouth twisted into a mischievous smirk when she sat down at the cafe table. 

“I'm sorry you had to come all the way out here when it won't work out,” he said. 

“Captain Stephanie Rogers,” Steve said at the exact same moment. “I'm glad to finally meet you.” 

His eyes widened a little. 

“I'm sorry, _ma'am_ that you had to-”

“How about we get a couple of beers and at least try to talk?” Steve suggested. She knew better than to pull any of that 'you're not old enough to drink' crap with him, he wasn't a baby and she wasn't going to treat him like one. She gave their order to the waiter (two beers and two roast beef sandwiches) and turned to Private Barnes, smiling politely. “I want to make sure you understand what we're doing here.”

“Do you?” he asked with another smirk. “This is the Colonel's third try.”

“What happened to the other two?” Steve was aware that Private Barnes needed to consent to a bond, even as a ward of the state, or maybe he'd found subtler ways to drive off suitors. 

“The first one just didn't gel. The second guy talked about all the ways he was gonna break me,” Private Barnes admitted. Steve understood why that was a deal breaker. Everyone knew someone who had a “breaking the sub” story, whether it was stripping them and making them earn their clothes back even if they had to go out in public, to denying them food or a bed, public humiliation or just plain rape. Steve made up her mind, she wasn't going to let that happen to him. 

“I'm not going to try to break you,” she said, hoping she sounded like the voice of calm experience. “That's not how it's supposed to work. You'll obey me because I've earned your trust.”

“I don't trust,” he said, and shifted uncomfortably. 

“I'd like to change that,” Steve said. “And I won't touch you until we're both ready, I promise you that.” 

“Oh _come on_ ,” he groaned. “I'm sixteen. That's not a promise from a curvy blonde, that's a threat.”

“Then let's see how you handle your first commands,” Steve said. “And maybe you can have a treat." She risked a flirty wink and was surprised to see a little blush. "Now, is it alright if I call you James?” 

“My friends call me Bucky,” he replied. 

“My friends call me Steve.” 

“Um, Steve, d'ywanna go for a walk after?” Bucky asked hopefully.

“I think _I'm_ supposed to ask _you_ ,” Steve chuckled. “But yes, Bucky, I'd love to go for a walk with you.”


	4. Genderswap, D/s  verse, femdom  pt2

They walked around for a half an hour before stopping at a small ice cream stand. Bucky wanted to pay for both of them, Steve let him, it was only fifty cents and his role as potential sub didn't mean he needed to feel emasculated. Steve and Bucky found a park bench to sit on while they ate.Steve ate hers slowly, trying to be lady like (which she'd never been good at but she _was_ on a date), but she was more captivated by the way Bucky ate. His lips would wrap around the upper part of the cone, pink and plump, his tongue would drag sensuously over the edges, darting out to catch melting liquid. It made Steve blush.

She wanted to tell him to stop being so inappropriate, but doing that would mean she'd have to say out loud just exactly what she thought he was doing. _Private Barnes, you stop simulating oral sex on an ice cream cone right now_. This boy. This very attractive boy, on the cusp of becoming a _very sexy man_ and if she played her cards right, he'd be hers by Monday. She wanted him, his plush lips and doe eyes,his ass,his thighs, and that air of naughtiness that made her either want to cuddle him or put him over her knee. His eyes followed her eyes to his mouth.

“If I'm old enough to die for my country, I'm old enough to put my face in your-”

“Bucky!”

“I know how to make it good,” he said slyly. “I can be _so good to you_.”

“I believe you,” Steve said. She reached over and took his free hand in her own.”But we're doing this at my pace too.” 

“Yes, ma'am. I'm sorry.” His face all scrunched up in hurt and disappointment.

“You're doing good, Bucky,”she reassured him. “I'll always be open to your opinions and suggestions, but if I say no,assume I mean it. You'll have three chances to comply before there are consequences. I don't intend to be strict, but I _will_ have rules I expect you to obey.”

“Yes, ma'am. I know,” Bucky said. “And I want that. I know we gotta to talk about stuff first.”

“This is as much about your needs as mine,” Steve said. “What methods work best as punishment, which ones are better as rewards. But we can work some of that out as I train you.” At the moment, it seemed as though he responded best to praise and approval, he'd only resent a heavy hand and act out. Maybe he'd had too many people already telling him that he was bad and a disappointment, telling him all the things he wasn't allowed to do. Attention and lots of affection were the keys to Bucky Barnes. What she really wanted to do, but knew was probably impossible at this point, was to give him his childhood back. 

“I can make a list, ma'am, of things I like and things I don't want to do,” Bucky said.”And you make a list and we see if anything matches up.”

“Sure, that's an excellent idea. But just so you know, aftercare is absolutely mandatory with me.” Peggy had stressed that when she had given Steve advice over excessive glasses of wine. Aftercare was nearly non negotiable. Subs could refuse it, but it was just basic human decency for a dom to offer. Steve couldn't imagine a situation where she wouldn't want to offer it.

“Okay,” Bucky said. “Dunno what that is but if it's important to you,I can try it.”


	5. Genderswap, D/s  verse, femdom  pt3

Steve had never been in a real sex shop before. Peggy had promised to take her to one, but that was before life, and the war, kept getting in the way. It was an eye opener. This shop was next to the local drugstore, accessible through an adjoining entryway in case you wanted sex toys to go with your cough medicine and or lunch. Racks and racks of whips, paddles, straps, crops, and canes. Costumes. A wide variety of restraints, gags, leashes and collars. Things she'd never seen before and couldn't name. A library of books and magazines. All indicators of people who were having exciting sex, as opposed to the total lack of sex she usually had. Bucky seemed a lot less discombobulated, he kept picking things up and playing with them. Steve took a thin rattan cane off a rack, she ran her fingers over the smooth surface, and then tapped it sharply against Bucky's thighs. 

“Ow!” he snickered. 

“We sell a collapsible model, for emergency whippings while you're deployed.” The school marmish sales lady wandered over with a velvet box about two feet wide in her hands. “And this is our deluxe starter kit, it comes with a small paddle, a pair of fur lined restraints, a how to guide, a blindfold and a package of our proprietary condoms.” 

“Well, I guess that would come in handy,” Steve said, “What do you think, Bucky?”

“You think I'm going to be that hard to handle?”Bucky asked. “You'll have to stop in the middle of war zones to beat me?” 

“Would you like that too much?” Steve retorted. 

“Yeah, I _would_ ,” Bucky said with a wink. “You'd end up pregnant or something by the time we stop Hitler.”

“Some ginger root up his bottom would take care of that attitude problem,” the sales lady interjected. “Then you paddle the sass out of him and make him sit on a hard wooden chair for about a half hour.”

“He doesn't have an attitude,” Steve said, “And if you keep talking about my boy as if he's not standing right here, we'll take our business to another shop.” 

“Sorry, ma'am.” She gestured to a glass display case where metal objects were nestled in rows of black velvet. “Would you like to see our collection of anal plugs?” 

“Geez, lady,” Bucky muttered, “what's your obsession with putting things up people's asses?” Steve gave his ear a sharp warning tug. 

“I _am_ going to get some ginger later,” Steve said. “But for now we'll take the starter kit.”

“I feel like I need to correct you for being disrespectful to the saleslady,” Steve said as she drove them down the quiet, tree lined streets of the town. “You alright with taking care of this in the park? It's not a hard limit for you, doing this where people can see?”

“My dad said you can't make a punishment a hard limit _after_ you already got in trouble,” Bucky said. “I don't get to back out just cause I 'regret my actions' and I can't safeword out of a punishment, right?”

“Your dad said that,huh?” Steve raised one eyebrow. She'd need time to digest Bucky's father's terrible advice. “Bucky, I don't agree with that, I'm trying to learn about your limits _now_ so we both know for the future.”

“The Major- my dad- he wanted me to learn all the protocols, so I'd be a good catch. Not the sex stuff,but everything else. All the parts I hated.” The 'I learned about sex from other people _after he died_ ' was implied in Bucky's facial expression. 

There was more to the traditional roles than sex. Plenty of Dom/sub relationships weren't sexual at all. Asexual and platonic bonds happened all the time, it was only pragmatic. And there were several daily jobs a military dom like Bucky's father would consider submissive's work that weren't sexual. Bucky would have to know how to be a pleasing partner in social situations, and a good helpmate at home for his future partner and Mr. Barnes would have hoped for Bucky to end up with a career army officer. If there was anything Steve feared about her own future as a dominant, it was the possibility of having a submissive child and one day being forced to give them to someone who would hurt them. Having to prepare the child for a future in which their life and their body might not belong to them.

“He wanted you to have a stable future,”Steve said. “I'm sure he meant well, he didn't mean to hurt you. But just so we're clear, I want a junior partner, not a slave. I don't care how you hold the breakfast tray and you won't have to kneel at my feet if a General comes to dinner. My rules are just common sense.” 

Steve pulled in at the park and cut the engine. She led Bucky to a bench under a flowering dogwood. The place was mostly empty, and the few people tossing a football were on the other side of the grass hundreds of feet away.

“Bend over and grip the back of the bench,” Steve told him. “And stick it out and up.” Bucky complied,perfectly presenting his ass. She gave him ten, not at full strength, and made him count them out while he stared down at the flower strewn path. He was flushed and shaking by the time he blurted out the last one. Steve was flushed and shaken too, more than she'd ever expected to be. There was a heat between her legs, a good down low tingle, and she noticed that Bucky was raising a flag.

“C'mon.” She tugged on his hand. “We need...to get back to the hotel.” He was quiet for the drive, his expression unreadable except for his blown pupils. He'd squirm occasionally, his hand drifting toward his crotch and then pulling away. Steve had no real idea what she was doing, she hoped he didn't figure that out and she could stay a couple of steps ahead. She was wet enough that it was hard to think straight. 

Steve got the room keys from the desk clerk, Bucky followed holding his uniform coat over his front. 

“Take off your clothes and turn around slowly so I can see your whole body,” Steve said once they were in the room with the door closed. He was confident, he even mugged a little for her, his little soldier was fully at attention by the time she ordered him to his knees on the carpet. 

“You'll call me Mistress when we play together,” she said. “ Ma'am is what everyone calls me on the base.”

“Yes, ma'am. I mean, Mistress.” 

“I want you, I haven't found any reason yet why I shouldn't. I _like_ you, Bucky. This,” she tapped his decent sized cut cock with the toe of her shoe, “looks promising.” It must have been incredibly sensitive, he whimpered at the touch. “I want to tame it to come for me and only me. Of course, I don't plan to let you come at all until tomorrow.”

“Mistress, I _can't_.” His eyes got comically huge. 

“ _Try_ , sweetie.” She wasn't some unmerciful bitch goddess, she could see he wouldn't make it and she planned to give him relief, he just needed to work for it first. Steve walked to the bed, slowly, stripping off her clothes one item at a time, feeling desperate eyes on her large breasts, long legs and generous bottom. She hooked fingers in the waistband of her panties and pulled them down torturously slowly. Wearing nothing but her stockings and heels, she draped herself over the bed on her back. Steve snapped her fingers at Bucky, who crawled over on his hands and knees. She gestured for him to get on the bed, then she chucked a finger under his chin (right below that adorable dimple),lifting his head and staring into his big brown eyes. 

“I promised you a treat if you were good. So go on,” she murmured, hooking her leg over his back to push his head down, “get to work,soldier.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In a world where most people are encouraged to identify as either a sub or a dom, views on alternative sexuality would have been a lot more advanced than in our version of the 40s. Because it wouldn't be alternative, it would be status quo. Hence, sex shops cheerfully operating openly in family friendly small towns and nobody worried about being seen in one. 
> 
> [I'm on Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/princessbenjamin)


	6. Genderswap, D/s  verse, femdom  pt4

Steve got up early, disentangling herself from Bucky's arms. He made a little grumbling noise, blinking awake but didn't stir otherwise. She took her bathing supplies into the bathroom and turned on the shower. It was a four star hotel, so the water warmed up much more quickly than what she'd had to make do with on deployment, on the base, or back when she'd lived in a cold water walk up in Brooklyn. She opened her shaving kit, got her legs damp and smoothed on shaving cream before dragging the razor slowly across her skin. Steve stuck her leg under the shower spray, letting the warm water melt away the foam. She glanced up and saw Bucky leaning against the doorframe, watching. He was still naked, she'd forgotten to give him permission to get dressed if he needed to. His arms were awkwardly folded across his body like he suddenly wasn't feeling very confident about everything she could see. Steve didn't think it would help to point out that if she hadn't laughed at him last night,she wasn't going to today either. Besides, she'd always been told never to let a man see the lengths women had to go to be attractive and Bucky didn't seem remotely bothered by her routine. Fair was fair.  
  
“Thank you for writing your list for me,” Steve said. “I left mine on the nightstand, have you had a chance to read it?”  
  
“Yeah, there's only a couple things on it I don't wanna do,” Bucky said. “And one I'm not sure of.”  
  
“Which one was that?” She finished drawing the razor over her skin and stuck the other leg under the water.  
  
“You-you wanna _share_ me?” Bucky asked, licking his lips nervously. He'd done that before, with lovers who had invited him to play and then sprung a second dom on him. He didn't mind playing with someone else's sub, but strange doms often meant trouble. He couldn't help remembering that time the sergeant he'd been casually playing with had made him service the guy's friend in exchange for not telling Phillips he'd been hanging around the pool hall.  
  
“Not with just anyone. And you can veto the offer. But I wanted to scene with my mentor, see if she can help us fine tune things.”  
  
“Can I meet them first?” Bucky asked.  
  
“Of course,” Steve said. “I'll never, ever, ask you to sub for someone without giving you a chance to talk to them first. Peggy's really nice though, I trust her with my life. And I've subbed for her, so I know she'll be good to you.”  
  
“Wait,” Bucky said, forehead wrinkling. “ _You_ subbed for her? But-”  
  
“I'm a domme? How do you think we learn? I couldn't afford to take a course at a House when I was younger. You know, most people couldn't when most of the country was waiting in soup lines. And,” she gestured down at her own five foot ten, strong, conventionally attractive body, “I didn't always look like this. Subs in working class Brooklyn didn't want a domme who looked like a strong puff of wind would knock her over. Partially deaf, asthma, constantly sick. A healthy boy like you wouldn't have looked twice at me.”  
  
“Yeah, I would've,” Bucky said.  
  
“No, you wouldn't,” Steve replied. “But thank you for trying to lie.” She didn't need to mention the numerous incidents of being harassed on the street by boys who thought she was an uncollared sub instead of a domme whose body hated her. “You're welcome to join me by the way.”  
  
Bucky climbed in the shower, he wasted no time picking up the washcloth to help her, surprisingly gentle and careful. Even if she did have to slap his hand away from her crotch at least twice, he was a good solid presence at her back, fitting perfectly against her due to their similarity in height. His touch brought heat and wetness between her legs again despite the fact that they were doing nothing more than washing each other.  
  
"I've never seen one of those before," she admitted, gesturing at his cut penis.  
  
"I got born in an army hospital," Bucky said. He shrugged. "s'not weird for you, is it?"  
  
"No, just different,"Steve said. "Doesn't make your cock any less pretty."  
  
She'd packed a bath brush, a nice hardwood, for the purposes of actually washing herself and it was sitting on the edge of the tub. Bucky finally noticed it. She noticed him noticing it.  
  
“Oh nooo,” he laughed.  
  
“Oh, yes,” she said with a wicked smile. Steve turned him so he faced the corner of the shower. He pretended to resist, pouting, until she slapped his butt with her hand in warning. Bucky braced himself with one hand pressed against the tiles. Steve scrubbed the bristle side gently over his skin to help him relax and stimulate circulation, and then casually flipped the brush around and smacked his right ass cheek sharply. She repeated the smack on his left cheek, doing the same thing again and again, alternating sides as his hips twitched in response. As he had before in the park, Bucky presented a perfect target for the steadily harder spanks Steve delivered. Again, pretty hard but not at full strength, any opportunity to hear him scream would have to wait til they wouldn't be disturbing their neighbors. His bottom was more red than pink and he was no longer giggling and mock pouting. His face was scrunched up and he was breathing hard, fighting to hold back tears, water dripping off his eyelashes and his lips.  
  
“Oh...oh...” he murmured, shifting his legs and shoulders, lifting himself on his toes a fraction, desperate to find an outlet for the pain.  
  
“That's my boy, take it for me,” Steve moaned, so worked up beyond anything she'd expected it took her a moment to realize how hard he was shaking. He was red and swollen enough, broken down enough. She stopped, rubbing her palm over his hot globes as she helped him out of the tub. Steve grabbed a big fluffy towel and wrapped it around him just as he burst into the tears he'd been holding back. Helpless sobbing as she hugged it out with him, rocking back and forth and petting him. “Good job. You were so good for me, Bucky.”  
  
“Oh, Mistress...”  
  
“Come on, let's get back in bed.”  
  
“Mistress, can I crawl?”  
  
“Sure, sweetie,” Steve said. She wasn't a big fan of the idea but he'd been so good for her. If it helped him keep that submissive mindset. “If it's something you need to do.” When Steve pressed her hand lightly on his shoulder to urge him down, his eyes glazed over, he gasped, and he sank like a puppet with its strings cut. He followed at her heels as she sauntered, wet and naked, back to the bed. Steve lay down and gestured for him to join her.  
  
“Wanna talk about those tears?”  
  
“It's nothing bad,” Bucky said, squirming sheepishly with his face in her breasts. “It was just right, what you did. I didn't think someone like you would ever find me, that's all, I just wasn't expectin' it.”  
  
“I feel the same way,” Steve admitted,petting his dark curls. “If you agree, I'd like to collar you today. Now, before we do anything else.” 

“Yes, please, Mistress,” Bucky breathed. Steve got up, and retrieved the collar from its box in her overnight bag. It was narrow, made of olive drab colored cheap leather, not what she would have picked for her darling boy but military regulations forbid anything else when in uniform. Later, when the paperwork was signed and it was all official, she'd have the option to add one of her dog tags to his to make a personal statement. Bucky knelt by the bed, hands palms down in his lap, picture perfect protocol. He was hard, he'd been in various stages of arousal since the bathroom. But such a good boy, he wasn't touching himself at all. Steve fastened the collar around his neck, hearing a soft hitch of breath as she snapped the clasp shut. She kept her hand around his neck, gentle but firm, and guided him to lay on his back on the bed. She straddled his waist, hand still around his throat. Steve lowered herself on his hard cock, and rode him to completion with her hand still caressing the collar. 

  


  



End file.
